This disclosure relates to the field of consumer credit information and particularly to the presentation of simulated credit score information.
The credit score is an important indicator of a consumer's financial health. Consequently, having a high credit score is important to consumers for many reasons. A high credit score is required for such things as loan applications, rental applications, real estate mortgages, and so on. Thus, many consumers have a substantial interest in finding ways to improve their credit scores.
There is much information available to consumers as to how to improve credit scores. For example, sources provide advice to consumers to pay off loans, to establish certain numbers of credit accounts, to establish new loans, to raise or lower credit card limits, and so on. However, this advice is generic to all consumers and does not provide information specific to a particular consumer's situation. The question for many consumers then is which of the suggested actions would be the most effective in improving that consumer's credit score based on that consumer's situation.